Le mariage arrangé
by ladyblack29
Summary: Lucrécia Rosenbach ne se doute pas, que cette année ne sera pas comme les autres (désolé nulle en résumé)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Le paysage défilais, les mêmes depuis maintenant 6 ans, j'étais dans le Poudlard Express, seul train à nous emmener a Poudlard, la célèbre école des sorciers d'Angleterre.

Je m'appelle Lucrécia Rosenbach, je suis sang pur, de la maison de gryffondor, j'ai un physique assez banal, 1m60, cheveux châtains clairs, assez long, j'ai les yeux bleus. Je suis ni maigre, ni grosse, je suis fier de dire que je suis assez bien proportionné.

Lavande et Parvati que je connais depuis l'enfance, entrèrent brusquement dans mon compartiment, on ne pas pas dire qu'on soit proche, mais on est bonnes amies.

Alors Lucrécia raconte nous tes vacances, dit Lavande afin d'entamer la conversation, en s'asseyant sur la banquette en face de moi.

Lavande est une sacrée curieuse, même quand ça ne la regarde pas, elle est connu a Poudlard pour connaître toutes les rumeurs

Oh comme d'habitude, ma mère a essayé de me caser avec toutes les bonnes familles du coin pendant toutes les vacances...malheureusement pour elle, tout ces efforts ce sont soldé par des échecs, tout les garçons de mon age sont soit déjà fiancé, soit vont l'être... répondis-je

Ma mère Slévina Rosenbach née Adams, était une serpentard sang pur, venant d'une famille extrêmement riche, mais sa famille a très mal pris le fait qu'elle se marie avec mon pére, un vulgaire gratte papier du ministère...sa famille la déshérité, et renié. Ma mère pense que si je fais un bon mariage, avec homme riche et sang pur et qui ai un peu d'influence, elle reviendra dans les bonnes grâces de sa famille... sauf que tout le monde refuse, par tout le monde j'entends les Zabini, Malfoy, Nott, Rosier, etc... tout le monde a refusé, ma mère est désespérer...

Ma pauvre ta vraiment pas de chance...j'espère que tu vas pas finir avec Goyle où Crabbe... dit Parvati

Oh pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, ma mère est peut être désespérer pour me trouver un mari, mais elle n'ira jamais me marié avec un imbécile sous prétexte qu'il est riche, elle a été très clair la dessus, riche et intelligent, sous entendu avec du pouvoir, répondis-je avec soulagement

Après avoir discuter de tout et de rien pendant encore quelques minutes, il était temps pour nous de revêtir l'uniforme de Poudlard, nous nous changeâmes donc rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard le train s'arrêta.

Sorties du train nous nous sommes diriger ensemble vers les calèches, tiré par des sombrals, qui nous emmener vers Poudlard.

Le trajet se passa tranquillement au bruit de nos conversations. Apres quelques minutes de trajet, nous arrivâmes devant le château, apres être descendu de la calèche, nous nous dirigâmes vers les grandes portes, l'arrivée dans la grande salle, même après 6 ans me faisais toujours autant d'effets, j'étais toujours subjuguer par la beauté de la salle, son plafond illuminé de millier de bougies, et ces immenses tables.

Je m'assis avec Lavande et Parvati a la table des Gryffondor, plus loin je remarque le célèbre trio d'or, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Wesley.

La répartition terminée, le directeur commença son discours, et c'est là que je remarquai que ça main était blessée, et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule au vu de tous les chuchotement qui avais commencer quand le directeur c'est lever.

Après avoir demander le silence, et cacher ça main sujet à polémique, il nous souhaita comme chaque année de réussir dans nos examens, nous signaler que les objets de farces et attrapes Wesley était toujours interdit et que la liste complète des objets interdit se trouver dans le bureau de Rusard, le concierge.

Il nous présenta aussi un nouveau professeur, Horace Slughorn, qui enseignera les potions à la place du professeur Rogue, celui ci enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal.

Le dîner se passa sans encombres, il était délicieux comme d'habitude, les elfes faisais vraiment un travail magnifique pour nous.

Après avoir fini de manger, je me levai pour sortir de la grande salle, en passant je demandais préfet en chef de ma maison le mot de passe, de la tour de Gryffondor, qui se révéler être courage.

Je remerciais le prefet et me dirigeais vers la tour, arriver, je donnais le mot de passe a la grosse dame, je montais rapidement au dortoir afin d'aller me coucher, je m'endormis assez vite.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai d'excellente humeur, aujourd'hui était notre premier jour de cours, je me préparais rapidement, pris mon sac et descendis dans la grande salle déjeuner. Quand j'arrivais Lavande et Parvati était déjà assises et m'attendais.

Bonjour Luce, bien dormis ? Me demanda Parvati

Oui merveilleusement bien et vous ?

Oh moi très bien aussi, les cours commencent aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'on aura des horaires cool cette année, maintenant qu'Ombrage n'est plus là, dit Lavande

Oui, quel plaie c'était bien contente qu'elle soit partie, en tout cas j'espère que cette année se déroulera normalement

Pendant notre conversation, je m'étais assise, et m'étais servis en tartine et jus de citrouille.

Peu de temps après, le professeur McGonagal vint nous distribuer nos emploi du temps, étant lundi nous avions bien sûr cours de potion en commun avec les serpentards...la poisse, mais c'était aussi le jour ou nous allons avoir cours avec le nouveau professeur Horace Slughorn.

Le double cours de potions se passa bien, bien qu'on ai remarquer le favoritisme du professeur

pour Harry Potter. Les cours suivant se passsérent tout aussi bien.

Un mois passa, ce matin du lundi 2 octobre, j'eus beaucoup de mal à me lever, je pris ma douche rapidement, enfilai mon uniforme et descendis dans la grande salle.

Pendant mon déjeuner les hiboux arrivèrent afin de distribuer le courrier, à mon plus grand étonnement un hiboux se posa devant moi, je pris la lettre tout en lui donnant un peu de jus de citrouille et de bout de tartine.

Je reconnu l'écriture de ma mère sur l'enveloppe, curieuse de ce qu'elle avais à me dire, j'ouvris rapidement l'enveloppe une bague en tomba, c'était une simple bague en argent représentant un serpent, elle était simple, mais très jolie

_Ma chère Lucrécia,_

_J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi _

_J'ai enfin trouvé un riche sang pur, qui à accepter de t'épouser,_

_il vient d'une très grande famille,_

_tu es d'ors et déjà fiancée, tu peut mettre la bague que je t'ai envoyer _

_la date du mariage est le 25 Octobre_

_c'est tôt, mais se sera pendant les vacances_

_tu partira avec Drago Malefoy, le mariage se déroulera chez eux,_

_L'identité de ton fiancé doit rester secrète,_

_Tu iras a Pré-au-Lard avec Narcissa Malefoy afin de choisir ta robe_

_Tu devras mettre au monde un fils dans la première année du mariage_

_Tu n'as pas intérêt a me faire honte, notre famille compte sur toi_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Slévina Rosenbach_

-Luce ça va ? Tu es toute pâle tout à coup, me demanda Lavande l'air inquiète

Ne me voyant pas réagir, elle m'arracha la lettre des mains et commença a la lire, je vis un air d'horreur sur son visage avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers moi

Oh mais c'est magnifique ! tu imagine si tu te marie chez les Malefoy, toutes les grandes familles seront invité, et ta mère va retrouvé la sienne, par contre je me demande avec qui tu vas te marié... me dit Lavande surexcité.

Oui, je me demande aussi, j'avoue que cet idée de mariage avec un inconnu me fais peur...et le fais que ça ai lieu chez les Malefoy, ne me rassure pas au contraire... y a plus qu'à attendre, une sortie a Pré-au-Lard aura lieu le week-end qui vient, j'essayerais de tirer des informations a Mme Malefoy.

Oui, bonne idée, me dirent Lavande et Parvati

Durant toute la semaine, je me concentré sur les cours, pour éviter de trop penser au mariage à venir, ça me stresser énormément...

Le samedi arriva vite, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je me retrouvais au Trois Balais, à attendre Mme Malefoy.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Bonjour, Miss Rosenbach, votre mère a du vous dire que vous passeriez l'apres midi avec moi, afin de vous choisir une robe de mariée ?

Bonjour Mme Malefoy, oui elle ma prévenue

Bien dans se cas, ne perdons pas de temps

Elle se dirigea aussitôt dans les dédales de rue de Pré-au-Lard, et bientôt on se retrouva devant une petite boutique de robes de mariées, je rester quelques minutes observé celles qui été en vitrine, elles était magnifiques, et extrêmement chers, le prix le plus bas était de 2000 galions, l'argent que j'avais ne me permettrais jamais d'acheter une tel robe.

Il y a un problème miss ?

hé bien, le prix de ces robes est assez élevé, et pour être honnête je n'ai absolument pas les moyens de la payer

Ne vous inquiété pas pour ça, la robe, et les accessoires sont à mes frais, entrez donc

Une fois que nous fûmes entré, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la vendeuse afin de lui dire quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

Mme Malefoy se tourna ensuite vers moi, pour me dire de la suivre, elle et la vendeuse, à l'étage.

Arriver en haut, la vendeuse me mis dans une cabine d'essayage, et me dit de me déshabiller, lorsque cela fût fait elle m'aida a enfiler une robe. Une fois cela fais elle me fit sortir de la cabine, afin de me mettre devant un grand miroir sur pied, et là je fus subjuguée,

C'était un robe bustier blanche, avec sur le corset des petites touches d'argents, la robe s'évasé au niveau de la taille, pour former une magnifique corolle, j'étais sous le charme, c'est exactement la robe que j'imaginais étant petite, ravie, je me tournais les larmes aux yeux vers Mme Malefoy, elle du comprendre car pour la première fois elle me fit un sourire.

Après avoir payer la robe, nous avons convenue, que étant donner que le mariage avais lieu au manoir, la robe resterais la bas. Elle me raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à Poudlard.

La semaine suivante passa tout aussi vite, et le samedi, c'était l'heure pour moi de partir, mon départ signé le début des vacances, mais aussi l'arrivée imminente de mon mariage avec un inconnu...

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 la découverte

Voila le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci a tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews, ça me fais très plaisir, bon je suis désolé, je me débats encore un peu avec le fonctionnement du site, mais sinon le chapitre 3 devrais arriver rapidement, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Révélations<p>

Nous étions samedi, j'attendais Malefoy dans le hall, afin de partir ensemble pour rejoindre le train,j'avais mis la bague de fiançailles que ma mère m'avais envoyer. Lavande c'était extasié, Parvati aussi, certes elle étais simple mais elle avais son charme, mais ce qui m'intrigué surtout c'est sa forme de serpent...cela voulais sûrement dire que j'allais me marier avec un serpentard, hors, tout ceux qui étais a Poudlard étais soit déjà fiancés, soit leurs familles était contre, et cela me stresser énormément.

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas Malefoy arriver, et sursautais quand il prononça mon nom, pour me prévenir quand devrais aller dans le même wagon, afin de ne pas se chercher par la suite, j'acquiesçais et le suivis dans les calèches qui aller jusqu 'au train.

Le voyage en train passer extrêmement vite, j'avais passer le trajet dans le même wagon que Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini et Parkinson, bercer par leurs discussion je me suis endormie.

C'est le ralentissement du train qui me réveilla, je me levai, descendis ma valise du porte bagage et suivi Malefoy en dehors du train.

Arriver dehors, nous nous dirigames vers Mme Malefoy ( Mr Malefoy étant incarcéré a la prison pour sorcier Askaban) qui nous attendais un peu en retrait. Je la saluais, et saisi son bras afin que nous puissions transplaner, la désagréable sensations passer, j'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver devant une immense grille en fer forger orner du blason des Malefoy.

Le manoir était immense et lugubre...plus nous avancions dans l'allée, plus une peur irrationnelle s'emparer de moi...

Il y avais quelque chose dans l'air...quelque chose de mauvais...bientôt, bien trop tôt, nous fûmes devant la porte, et Mme Malefoy nous fis entrer.

Bienvenue dans le manoir Malefoy, miss Rosenbach, me dit-elle, suivez moi je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Je montais derrière elle, l'immense escalier en marbre qui menais a l'étage, et la suivis dans le dédale de couloir, au bout d'un certain temps nous arrivâmes devant une porte avec mon nom, devant mon air étonné, elle m'expliqua que j'allais vivre ici après mon mariage.

Elle ouvris la porte, et me laissa entrer, c'était une grande chambre, verte pour mon plus grand malheur, il y avais un immense lit a baldaquin au centre, deux grandes fenêtres, une porte sur le coté droit de la chambre donner sur un immense dressing, et l'autre porte, sur le coté gauche de la chambre, mener a une somptueuse salle de bain, avec une immense baignoire, avec plusieurs fioles sur le coté, et de nombreux lavabo,et miroirs, le tout en marbre sombre, et or.

La chambre étais aussi composé, d'une bibliothèque de taille respectable et d'une coiffeuse où diverses brosses, poudres et parfums.

Tout ce qui est dans cette chambre vous appartiens dorénavant, vous pouvez l'utiliser a votre guise, changer et ramener tout ce que vous voulez ou souhaitez

Je ne sais comment vous remercier Mme Malefoy, dis je gêner d'une telle gentillesse et de tel présents

allons vous n'avez pas être gêner, c'est un plaisir, reposer vous, Drago viendra vous chercher pour le dîner aux alentours de 19h, votre mère viendra demain et nous vous présenterons votre fiancé. N'ayant plus d'elfes de maison, je crains que vous ne devrez ranger vos affaires vous mêmes.

Oh, ce n'est rien ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, sa va m'occuper, merci encore Mme Malefoy

Je vous en prie, à ce soir

Me retrouvant seule dans la chambre, j'ouvris ma valise et commençais à ranger mes affaires, tout en réfléchissant, qui étais donc mon mystérieux fiancé, qui étais t'il pour que je sois ainsi considéré par Mme Malefoy ?

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas.

Il étais 18h quand j'eus finis de ranger mes affaires, je décidais donc de me préparer pour le dîner, je choisis une robe dans le dressing, et fis couler l'eau dans le bain, j'y plonger dedans avec bonheur, il y avais beaucoup de place et les différents sels de bain que j'y avais mis sentais divinement bon.

A 18h30, je sortis du bain, et m'habillais, j'avais choisi une robe toute simple, de couleur neutre.

A 19h pile j'entendis toquer à la porte, c'était Drago, je le suivis, car toute seule j'aurais été bien incapable de me repérer, arriver a ce qu'il semblais être le rez de chausser, Drago me fis entrer dans une immense salle à manger, je m'assis à table, j'étais assise en face de Drago et à la gauche de Mme Malefoy.

Mme Malefoy nous souhaita un bon appétit, auxquelles nous répondîmes avec plaisir, le repas était excellent, pendant le dîner elle nous posa beaucoup de questions sur notre scolarité, nos notes et nos difficulté dans certaines matières.

A la fin du repas Mme Malefoy me souhaita une bonne nuit, et me dit demain, dimanche, un brunch serais organisé, avec moi, elle et ma mère afin de rencontré mon fiancé et d'écrire le contrat de mariage.

Drago me raccompagna à ma chambre.

Fatiguée, je me mis en tenue de nuit et me glissais sous la couverture, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais au alentours de 8h, le brunch ne se déroulant qu'à 11h, j'avais largement le temps de me préparais, en vu de rencontré mon fiancé.

Je me prélassai dans mon bain, me fis divers soins du corps, sortis du bain je m'appliquais une crème sur tout le corps et coiffais mes cheveux. J'allais ensuite dans le dressing, afin de choisir ma tenue, j'optais pour une robe fleurie, assez longue, des bottines, et un gilet blanc. Je retournais ensuite dans la salle de bain afin de me maquillé, je finissais tout juste de mettre mon mascara, que Drago toquais a la porte.

Anxieuse, je le suivis néanmoins parmi le dédale de couloir, jusqu'à arrivais dans la salle à manger.

A table nous attendais ma mère, ainsi que celle de Drago.

Lucrécia, je suis si contente de te voir, je vois que tu t'es apprêter, c'est bien, il faut que tu fasse bonne impression, me dit elle

Bonjour mère, je vais très bien, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, bien que cette histoire de fiancé m'angoisse, les cours se déroule bien, et par miracle cette nuit j'ai très bien dormis, lui répondis je ironiquement.

Oh Luce je suis désolé, cette histoire m'angoisse aussi, mais bientôt tu seras heureuse crois moi.

De la où j'étais je pus voir Mme Malefoy et Drago échanger un regard lourd de sous-entendus, ce qui m'angoissa encore plus.

Bien si nous passions à se contrat, dit ma mère en se tournant vers Mme Malefoy.

Mme Malefoy déposa alors un contrat sur la table, afin que nous le signons, ainsi qu'une plume, l'absence d'encrier me fit tiquer, mais je me dit que se doit être une plume ensorceler.

Au moment de le signer, je remarquais que le nom de mon fiancé n'y étais pas inscris, Mme Malefoy m'indiqua que le nom ainsi que les clauses spéciales du contrat apparaîtront quand j'aurais signer, angoisser mais faisant confiance a ma mère, je commençais a écrire mon nom, mais à ce moment là une douleurs me traversa, et je remarquais avec horreur, que c'est avec mon sang que j'allais signer...je lançais un regard terrorisé à ma mère qui m'encouragea avec un sourire, je finis donc de signer faisant fit de la douleur, et le contrat dans son intégralité apparu devant moi.

_Contrat de fiançailles et de mariage entre Mr Rabastan Lestrange et Mlle Lucrécia Rosenbach_

_En aucun cas ne devras être dévoiler tout fais concernant Mr Rabastan Lestrange, ainsi que son frére et son épouse._

_Les fiancés et par la suite époux se devront respect et fidélité_

_L'épouse devra mettre au monde un fils dans la premiere année du mariage, sinon les presents offert à la belle famille seront repris et l'épouse renié, une exception sera faite si l'épouse et en court de grossesse._

_En signant ce contrat par le sang l'épouse accepte les clauses suivantes, jamais elle ne dévoilera l'identité de son fiancé et époux, jamais elle ne dévoilera où il est ni ce qu'il fais, jamais elle ne dévoilera aucune information concernant, Mr Rabastan Lestrange, Mr Rodolphus Lestrange et Mme Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Si elle brise l'une de ces clauses ça famille et elle subiront de grave représailles..._

J'étais abasourdis, le monde autour de moi étais flou, je voyais les mots danser devant mes yeux et résonner dans ma tête...comment étais ce possible ! ma mère ne pouvais pas avoir fais ça.

Quand je levais les yeux je vis ma mère des étoiles pleins les yeux et un immense sourire aux lèvres, à coté d'elle Mme Malefoy et Drago, qui me regarder avec un air désolé, et je remarquais enfin les trois personnes qui étais entré dans la pièce...les Lestrange...si les deux personnes derrières étais bien Bellatrix et Rodolphus, celui qui se tenais non loin de moi devais être Rabastan...

Il étais grand, brun, les yeux sombres, ces cheveux tombais au niveaux des épaules.. en fait il étais pas si mal que ça...

Je veut rester éloigner de toutes vos petites affaires, je ne veut pas entendre un mot, un...cri ou quoique se soit se rapportant à vos activités d'accord ?

Comme tu voudras

Le brunch se passa normalement, Bellatrix s'éclipsa assez rapidement, suivi de Rodolphus, ne resta que moi, Mme Malefoy, Drago et ma mère.

Lucrécia étant donner que tu as signé le contrat, vous allez dormir ensemble, en attendant le mariage dans deux jours.

Pardon ?! Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? d'abord tu me fiance a un criminel, et maintenant tu veut qu'on dorme ensemble avant le mariage ? dans deux jours je vais passer ma vie et mes nuits auprès de lui, alors j'ai bien le droit a deux jours de libertés non ?! énerver, je me levai de table et partis me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Arriver dans ma chambre, je claquais la porte et m'étalais sur mon lit. Épuiser par toutes mes émotions je m'endormis.


End file.
